


tail's end

by nezstorm



Series: hiss off verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: The pack prepares a birthday party for Isaac. Everything goes well until the gifts arrive.





	tail's end

Isaac’s birthday party is a bit of an affair. Not that anyone would admit it out loud, but somehow they all think of him as the runt of the litter. The snarky puppy they all hate to adore. They don’t baby him exactly because neither of them is capable of that, nor would Isaac allow it. 

 

But when Derek cuffs him over the head for mouthing off it’s more of a swat than anything.

 

When they’re piling in front of the TV for a movie night Isaac is almost always sandwiched between Erica and Boyd. Scott, well. Scott is much like a puppy himself, but he always tries to include Isaac and inviting him to hang out whenever they can. Knowing Isaac’s sweet tooth Stiles makes sure to save Isaac a few extra cookies when he bakes a batch.

 

Even Peter is indulging the pack’s curly haired puppy – after a few pointed comments from Stiles and direct threats to ban him access to Stiles’ body - and is the least mean to him in his jabs. 

 

All in all, they all make it their mission to make sure Isaac has a great time on his special day, even if Stiles has to elbow Derek in the side a couple of times to remind him to be less grumpy.

 

The house was cleaned for the party, or well, the living room at least – they all cared for Isaac, but no love could make them clean the whole house. There were balloons and dorky hats because Stiles did nothing by halves and wouldn’t be deterred by Peter and Derek’s refusal to wear them.

 

There was even a banner with that showered glitter every time it was moved.

 

The cake was homemade and completely to Isaac’s taste and also wolfed down in a matter of seconds despite all the pizza they devoured beforehand. Honestly, if Stiles hadn’t been there to see them eat every other day he’d never believe a single person could eat that much.

 

Sans the truly horrible attempt at singing Happy Birthday and a brief fight over the last piece of cake, Stiles thought the evening perfect.

 

Up until it was time for the presents and Isaac opened the one from Stiles and Peter.

 

Isaac wasn’t the only one with his face bright red as he stared at the gift that he dropped upon realizing what it exactly was that he had been holding.

 

Stiles stared in abject horror as Erica lifted the present up by the furry end. 

 

“Peter!  _ What the hell?! _ ” Stiles shrieked turning to his wolf who had the guts to smile back at him innocently. “That is not the gift we agreed on!”

 

Because Stiles might enjoy witty gifts and even think himself a brilliant gift-giver, but he’d never think to give Isaac…  _ that _ .

 

That being a fluffy, light brown cat tail  _ butt plug _ .

 

“I don’t understand what all this commotion is about. Isaac seemed to really enjoy pulling your tail when you were a cat. I just thought he might enjoy the same treatment. Or some-“

 

“Do  _ not  _ finish that sentence,” Stiles interrupted him and snatched the  _ gift  _ from Erica, squinting at her gleeful considering look, and stuffed it back into the bag and kicking it under the table.

 

Stiles might have to reconsider his choice in boyfriends.

 


End file.
